The present invention relates generally to the fields of starch compositions. More particularly, it concerns starch compositions that impart oil or grease resistance when coated on paper products.
Fluorochemicals have been used to impart oil or grease resistance to paper or paperboard used to package oily or greasy foods, such as pet foods, microwaveable popcorn, pizza, fried potatoes, fried vegetables, pastries, chocolate bars, or foods containing oil-based sauces. However, there exist various anxieties regarding possible negative impacts of fluorochemicals on human health or the environment, and at least one major supplier of fluorochemicals exited the market for those reasons.
There exists a need for alternative materials to impart oil or grease resistance to paper or paperboard.